Like Their Characters
by Lexxia
Summary: Repost. Maybe they're more like that characters than they know...or maybe its just the script getting to them. GregSara. EricJorja.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own anything.

**_Author's Note: _**Okay, so because I have this as a real person fic the people are flipping out on me so I decided to add this chapter which is basically what happens in the episode that is referred to in the original which has now decided to become chapter 2. Do forgive me, but I really, really, REALLY don't want to get my account suspended.

XxX

"Greg, wait!" Sara called, running out of the breakroom and down the hall.

She had been trying to explain to Greg what had transpired between her and Grissom. Well, she was more over trying to explain that there was no longer anything between their boss and herself.

"Why should I wait Sara? I'm sick of waiting." Greg deadpanned, turning back to her, anger in his eyes.

"Please Greg, let me finish what I was trying to tell you," she begged, reaching up and placing a hand on his arm. Greg drew back from her, glaring.

"No Sara. I waited for six years for you to figure out what you wanted and I think I have a pretty good idea as to what that is and how you _finally_ got it. You've been too damn stubborn to ever listen to me, so why the hell should I listen to you? Hmm?" He answered, walking away from her again, towards the locker room. Sara let out a sigh, chasing after him again.

"It's not what you think! Damnit Greg, you're so annoying!" she insisted.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then soon to Mrs. Grissom, do explain to me what _exactly_ you were trying to tell me?" Greg muttered, leaning up against his locker.

"I'm never going to be that," Sara said, looking down.

"What?"

"His wife. I broke things off with him."

"Wait-what? When? Why? I though-" Greg stammered.

"Exactly! You _thought_ that I wanted to be with him, but I _don't,_ not anymore." Sara explained, her eyes looking up to meet his.

"You don't?" He queried, disbelieving.

"No. I don't." Sara stated again, moving towards him.

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm in love with you," she said before pulling him down to her for a kiss. Greg was motionless for a second before pulling her flush against him, arms around her waist. When they broke apart he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I guess I'm a bit of an idiot then…aren't I?" he laughed softly.

"Yes, you're an idiot _and_ you're annoying as hell, but I still love you. Why don't we-" she said, stopping as she had to turn away so as to not cough all over him.

XxX

"CUT!" the director yelled. He rubbed his forehead. "Jorja, you're too sick to be here, you should go home."

"I'm fine, really," the brunette actress insisted, trying not to let him hear the rawness in her voice.

"Eric, take her home please."

And with that, she was whisked away by her blonde co-worker.

XxX

**_A/N:_** There, hopefully NOW they won't get mad at me AGAIN. The second chapter is the original story that had the same name as this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything, so please, don't sue! Also, as far as I am aware, none of the events in this story have actually taken place so don't take them as fact. (Although a lot of us wish stuff like this happened; or we "know" it does ;) )

**_Author's Note: _**Heh…this is what happens when I'm in a DayQuil induced stupor and forced to attend school. All I can say is, well, I don't like taking cold meds and NyQuil-Cherry and Buckley's taste really bad. At least, according to a certain best friend of mine, who hates cherry and ran around screaming about it being gross for about 20 minutes on the phone with me. Anyways, on with…oddness?

XxX

"I'm _not_ taking it!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"God! You're just as stubborn as Sara!" Eric groaned.

"Well, you're just as annoying as Greg!" Jorja countered.

"Maybe if Sara wasn't so stubborn then Greg wouldn't have to be so annoying!" he shot back.

"Well, if-" Jorja started, stopping when a coughing fit took over her body. Eric's eyes softened as he sat down on the couch beside her, rubbing her back gently.

"You okay?" he asked when her wheezing stopped.

"Yeah…" Jorja replied. "I'm still not taking _that_ though," she muttered, pointing at the plastic cup filled with red liquid on the coffee table. Eric rolled his eyes, standing up. He turned back to her, hands on his hips. She looked so diminutive, sitting on the couch in her pyjamas, hair tied back loosely, wrapped up in a blanket. She had been sick for three days but was refusing to take any medicine. Looking up at his scrutinizing expression she sniffed loudly, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"It'll make you feel better," he offered, still trying to get her to take the meds.

"Not doing it," was the answer. Eric shrugged.

Without warning, he pinched her nose, causing her to open her mouth. In one swift movement he poured the liquid down her throat. Smirking he released his hold on her, putting the now empty cup back on the table. Jorja made a disgusted face, sticking out her tongue.

"I hate you," she growled.

"Oh please, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes it was! It tasted like rotting flesh!"

"Mmmhmm, cause, you know, NyQuil totally has that in its recipe," he laughed.

"Shut up Eric," she groaned, lying down on the couch and pulling the blanket up over her head.

Eric just smiled, picking up the remainders of the NyQuil and taking them to the kitchen, nearly tripping over Ali on his way. The dog skittered away, looking annoyed.

XxX

By the time he made his way back to the living room, his friend had disappeared. Frowning, Eric made his way to the stairs, finding the dog sitting at the top, looking defensive.

"Oh, so that's where your master is," he joked, scaling the flight and moving past the Boxer.

Quietly opening the bedroom door, he found the lost patient, asleep in her bed, snuggled deep in the duvet. He smiled, shaking his head. The whole "NyQuil" ordeal must have tired her out.

"You're too much like Sara sometime," he whispered, a slightly apprehensive expression still on his face. "Get better, it worries me when you're ill," he added, absently picking some of her laundry up and throwing it in the basket by the bathroom door, blushing when he realized what he was doing. Or more likely, when he realized what he was _holding_.

"Shut up Greg, I'm trying to sleep," Jorja mumbled, unaware of what was actually going on around her.

"I'm never giving you cold meds again," Eric smirked, heading for the door.

"Greg," she called, making Eric jump.

Why did she keep calling him that? She really had to separate herself from her character. Maybe it was just the medication talking.

"Yeah?" he asked, not really sure why he was playing along with it.

"I love you."

Eric's eyes grew wide.

"Love you too," he answered, his hands trembling as he said the words.

What had gotten into them?

First her saying something like that, then him responding like he did?

Something was up.

With both of them.

He practically had to run down the stairs.

'_That stupid script involving a kiss between us,' _Eric thought.

It was getting to them both.

But maybe, it was in a good way.

**The End**

XxX

**_A/N:_** Well, there you have it. The insane rambling of my cold. I tell you, having a cold for two weeks sucks. And yes, I did have fun hitting the enter button a million times. XD

Hope you liked it.

Reviews are always welcome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
